This invention relates to an improved ground working implement of the motor driven type, and in particular to a plow or cultivator having a horizontally disposed auger or screw positioned slightly below the surface of the soil and rotated by a motor, thereby providing propelling means for the implement.
Considerable power is required to propel a ground treating implement such as a plow through the soil. Such power is generally provided by traction means such as wheels, tractor belts, or the feet of animals or humans acting upon the ground and thereby directing force toward the implement. Said force directed toward the implement is generally directed downwardly from a site above the traction means. Accordingly, the force is not efficiently used because only a vector compartment of its total magnitude is directed parallel to the groundbreaking tool.
If the propelling means can be positioned to provide force directly in line with the groundworking tool, the efficiencies thereby achieved may allow a reduction in the total weight of the implement and its required driving power. One approach disclosed for providing a driving force in line with the groundbreaking tool has been the use of motor or engine driven auger devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,353 to Singer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,850 to Starrett; U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,599 to Wharton; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,668 to Miner. However, the forward-urging power provided by said auger-equipped implements is considerably dependent upon the nature of the earth being worked upon. Also, the auger itself has not generally been efficient in breaking the soil and raising portions thereof to create a tilling effect.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a ground working implement comprising a motor-driven auger positioned below ground level and adapted to cause forward propulsion of said implement. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an implement of the aforesaid nature having improved efficiency in breaking up the soil being worked upon and providing greater reliability of forward propulsion. These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.